Doubutsu Sentai Zikanger
by Trey-El
Summary: In 2279, humanity is on the brink of extinction due to the arrival of the Time Wranglers over two hundred years ago. Humanity's only hope lies within two time traveling teens and 3 teens from the year 2019. They are the Doubutsu Sentai Zikanger and humanity's future changes now!
1. Hour 1: Presents and Futures

**Hour 1: Presents and Futures**

**A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of Doubutsu Sentai Zikanger, my Sentai counterpart to Kamen Rider Byte. If you didn't see or don't know, my name is Trey-El and I hope you enjoy the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Super Sentai brand belongs to Toei, the characters are mine however.**

**Let's Begin.**

* * *

_The year is 2279. In the last two hundred and sixty years, the world was being slowly destroyed at the hands of time traveling beings known as the Time Wranglers. No one knows where they come from, but they do know they arrived in the year 2019 and slowly but surely began to lessen the population of the United States before spreading out to the world and doing the same. Not sure how to deal with the creatures created by the Time Wranglers, called TokiZyu, the world was almost helpless in their battles._

_Luckily, the remaining population was able to study one of the TokiZyu and figure out what it took to stop one of them. However, the Wranglers found out and rapidly amped up their expansion. Not being ready for a huge offensive attack, the study was unable to be shared until it was mostly too late. By the time the weapons necessary to fight these things was built, it was truly too late to reverse the affects. Some of the remaining population formed the Zikan Resistance and have been battling the Time Wranglers for years now._

_However, there was only one way to fix this problem... making sure it doesn't happen in the first place._

* * *

Takahashi Ogai checked over the computer screens once again, his brown eyes scanning from behind his glasses. In his 52 years of life, he had to deal with the terrible condition of the world and he now had the chance to fix that problem. He ran his hand through his dark brown hair, still worried of this idea not working.

His worry then transfered to his children. He was obviously worried about what could happen to them during this attempt to change their future. Shaking the thoughts out of his head, Takahashi stood up from the seat and monitors before turning his eyes to the triangular ship and large, circular projector in front of him.

"Is is done father?" a male voice then asked.

Looking back, Takahashi saw his twin children walk in. The male twin scanned the ship and projector with his amber eyes scrutinizingly while the female's amber eyes gazed at the machine hopefully. They both had the same dark brown hair as their father, but the son kept it short compared to his sister, who kept her's jaw length.

The two also wore similar uniforms that were mostly dark grey in color with black boots and wrist cuffs, with the only variation of the overall design being that the female's shirt hung lower almost like a trench coat. The only other difference was the extra color on their right chest, right arm, and stripes on the side of their pants. The boy's was blue while his sister's was yellow.

"Yes Hiro, I believe it is." Takahashi said to his son.

The female beamed, "That's great! Now we can go back in time and save the world from destruction like true heroes."

Hiro shook his head, "Chiaki, you need to take this seriously. We are going to be taking on a huge task." he said.

Chiaki pouted, "I am taking this seriously. It's just that I choose to look at the brighter side of things." she explained.

Hiro then held up his left wrist, showing off some kind of device that was mostly black with a silver button on the left side of the gold rimmed circle section with a translucent center.

"As long as we have these on our wrists, we don't have the room for light heartedness." Hiro said, walking over to the ship to look it over again.

Chiaki turned to her father, who shook his head dismissively. They were both worried for the young man, ever since he joined the front lines of the Resistance, he adopted an uptight and serious attitude towards life. However, his father knew that the worst thing to do is try to force him out of his attitude without giving him time to want the change.

"When are we leaving?" Chiaki asked.

"If things go to plan, in a few hours when it is night time so that we do not risk too much interference." Mr. Ogai responded.

A young man then ran into the area, breathing heavily, "Not to rush you, but you need to go now." he said.

Chiaki ran over to the boy, "What happened Smitty?" she asked with a worried look.

Another man and a female then ran into the hanger as well, the female dragging a huge suitcase.

"The Zikagents made a suprise attack on one of our main groups. They found out what we were up to from one of the younger recruites. You all need to go." Smitty told her.

"What about you?" Hiro asked.

"I'll be fine. Just get on board." Smitty said.

The six then heard an explosion go off somewhere nearby.

"Let's go!" the woman with the briefcase said, "Help me load this in Daemon."

"Got you Shay." the man who followed her in said.

Takahashi rushed to the desk with monitors and activated the large projecter. A blue tunnel then appeared and Takahashi took a deep breath; if this didn't work, then this would all be for nothing. He watched Daemon, Shay, and Hiro board the ship. Takahashi soon followed, but stopped when he noticed his daughter was not moving.

"Chiaki! We need to go!" he called out.

Chiaki looked between her father and Smitty, who finally said, "You need to go Chiaki. Don't worry about me. As long as you all get to the past and save the future, it'll all be worth it."

Tears came to Chiaki's eyes and she hugged Smitty, "I'll never forget you Smitty." she said.

Smitty chucked, "I know. To be fair, I was the only one crazy enough to follow you into enemy territory just to get on a swing."

Chiaki smiled despite the situation before slowly letting go of her friend and running into the ship behind her father. As Smitty stood at the consoles, the five on the inside of the ship got into the seats, Takahashi at the control console.

He then activated a telecom, "Smitty, prepare to launch!"

As Smitty typed away, gunshots sounded off outside.

"Launching in five...four..."

Shadows began to cast off of the tunnel walls leading to the hanger.

"Three..."

The five in the ship braced themselves.

"Two...one!" Smitty shouted.

He pushed the enter button before getting shot in the shoulder. The latches on the ship removed themselves and the ship began to hover.

"Hold on!" Takahashi yelled before putting the ship into acceleration.

The ship then sped into the blue tunnel, which disappeared after the ship did the same. Smitty held his shoulder and looked at the Zikagents, who where jet black with silver armor on them and blue eyes.

Smitty chuckled, "You're too late." he said.

"Is that so?" a female voice asked.

In walked a tall, female like creature with a mainlt white body suit with sky blue armor and golden lining all around. She was slightly pale with purple eyes and jet black hair.

"Zei?" Smitty asked, fear suddenly evident in his voice and face.

"Surprising right? I'm usually not this far out in enemy territory, but seeing as how any resistance we would have is almost eradicated. Now, what was that about it being too late?" Zei asked, her hands on the holstered gunmetal colored guns on her thigh armor.

Smitty suddenly got his bravery back, "Its too late for you to stop the revamp of time. Your past selves aren't as powerful."

Zei whole heatedly laughed, "Oh sweetie, yes we were. There are no past versions of ourselves. We transcend past the anchors of time. Our 'past selves' were just us when we traveled to that time from the future. Now we have to do it a second time." she said with a deceivingly kind smirk.

"They will stop you. Just know that." Smitty said.

Zei nodded in understanding before drawing out her gun and shooting Smitty right between the eyes.

* * *

_September 3rd, 2019_

Dillon Franklin woke up to the sound of his phone's alarm. Looking at the time, he saw that it was currently 5 a.m.

He closed his grey eyes and sigh, "First days. Ugh." he said to himself before begrudgingly sitting up in his bed.

He ruffled brownish blonde hair and yawned as he rose from his bed. Scratching the faded scar on his cheek, Dillon stood up and walked into his bathroom for a shower. He later dressed up in red sneakers, blue jeans, and a hooded red shirt before walking out of his room. Walking into the kitchen, Dillon saw his family already there.

His mother and younger cousin. His mother was eating while his cousin was apparently done with her breakfast and was on her laptop. She had her long auburn hair swept behind her ear and was wearing a black mid length sleeve shirt with pink sleeves and collar with blue jeans and black shoes. She also had silver glasses over her jade green eyes and freckles on her cheeks and nose.

"Don't you think you should wait until we actually get to school Sierra?" Dillon asked his fifteen year old cousin.

"When am I going to have time? I'm going to have some work to do that will take precedence." Sierra complained.

"Then just wait until you have free time. Like lunch." Dillon responded, picking up a plate of food from the microwave.

"You mean to risk getting food onto my laptop?" Sierra said, "Not a chance."

"Kids, it's not okay to be arguing this early in the morning. Especially since it's your first day." Dillon's mother said.

"I'm just saying, she should take a break from that thing. Her eyesight is already bad." Dillon replied, sitting at the table in the seat closer to his mother.

"As bad as your attitude cousin?" Sierra shot back.

Dillon rolled his eyes and ate his breakfast. A few minutes later, the two put on their jackets and their bags before walking out of the house.

"Have a great day you two. Love you!" Dillon's mother said.

"Love you too mom." Dillon said.

"See you later Aunt Lisa." Sierra replied with a smile and a wave.

Once they were far enough away from their home, Dillon turned to his younger cousin.

"Look Sierra, today is the first day in my climb to greatness. I'm going to need you to keep your distance." Dillon said.

"Still value popularity over family?" Sierra asked in a nonchalant tone.

"No, but...look, I just need this. Think about it like this, you could have a popular cousin, that could up your standings as well." Dillon explained.

"Maybe it would if my cousin would actually let people know that I'm their cousin." Sierra shot back, glaring at Dillion.

"I'll let them know when I'm in secured popularity." Dillon said before gesturing to the bus stop, "Like him."

The person Dillion was referring to was Terrence High's star quarterback and most popular person in school, Malik Tyson. The light skinned african american male was currently wearing his black and white varsity jacket over a green shirt, grey jogger pants, and all white high tops. He had his earbuds in as his hazel eyes scanned for the bus.

"Malik has always been the most popular guy around since we were kids. He's everything I want to be, and this year, I will be just like him and join him at the top of the pile." Dillon said with a smug smile.

Sierra rolled her eyes, "Being popular in high school is barely even brownie points in the real world Dillon. The people who adore you in school will likely never see you again once you all graduate. What's the point?"

"To enjoy it for as long as it can last. Don't you understand that?" Dillon asked with a frown.

Sierra shook her head, "No, but I know you well enough to know that trying to talk you out of this is pointless. So, I'll be over there with my friends." she then walked away from Dillon to her fellow females.

Dillon huffed in frustration. Why couldn't his cousin understand why being popular was so important in school? He didn't want to be at the bottom of the pile; he had already spent multiple years in that position and he was tired of it.

'_She'll understand eventually._' Dillon convinced himself as the school bus pulled up to the curb.

* * *

Takahashi woke up and lifted his head from the control console of the time traveling ship he was currently in. He looked behind him to see his children and fellow adults similarly knocked out but breathing. After exiting the tunnel of time, the ship had crashed into woods nearby some kind of town. Getting out of his seat, Takahashi walked over to his children and shook them before giving shakes to Daemon and Shay.

Hiro was the first to come out of his unconscious state, "Dad? Where are we?"

"I don't know just yet son," Takahashi said as the other inhabitants stirred, "had to make sure you were all okay."

"Appreciate it dad," Chiaki said, rubbing her neck, "but I think a neck pillow was in order."

Takahashi chuckled at his daughter as they all crowded the central module on the console. Shay pressed some buttons and a static projection popped up.

"It is September 3rd of the year 2019. We made it." she said with a smile.

The other four took a sigh of relief. The first part of the plan had been a success. They then all exited the ship to see the small town nearby. It was early in the morning and the sky was just starting to turn blue.

Chiaki then pointed something out, "Look!"

They all looked to what Chiaki was pointing at: a sign that said 'WELCOME TO WILBURG COUNTY'.

Hiro narrowed his eyes, "This is the town. The town where everything went to hell before the world followed."

"Do you think the Time Wranglers are here yet?" Chiaki said, a slight tone of fear under her voice.

"If they were, we'd be seeing police lights and hearing fighting." Daemon said.

"Meaning we're early." Takahashi added.

"Then let's go find them." Hiro said, beginning to walk forward.

Chiaki grabbed her brother, "Hiro, we can't go into town looking for a fight. Besides, we don't even have a clue as to where to find any Time Wranglers or TokiZyu. Are you just going to wait in town until they show themselves?"

"Yes." Hiro said matter-of-factly.

"No. However, if you two want to go sight seeing, I'll allow it. After all, this town was decimated by the Time Wranglers to a point where only a section of a building still stands." Takahashi said.

"Plus, we might be here for a while. So it'd be nice for you two to look around and get used to this place." Shay furthered.

Hiro and Chiaki nodded before then walking off towards the town.

"Are you sure you should let them go out? What if they are attacked by the Time Wranglers?" Daemon asked Takahashi.

Takahashi nodded, "I'm sure they can handle themselves Daemon. They'll be okay." he said.

In his mind however Takahashi added, '_I hope._'

* * *

It was first lunch at Terrence High and Dillon stepped outside with his plate in hand. He took a quick glance around at the vast number of fellow students who were all with their friends and classmates, laughing and smiling. His eyes caught a particular table closer to a wall of the school, the table at which the jocks and cheerleaders sat and talked.

Dillon took a deep breath, "My journey to the top begins now." he said before he began to walk over.

As he got closer, some of the people at the table and around it spotted him and lost their smiles. It hurt him, but Dillon kept the determined look on his face as he came to a stop at the table.

"Hey everyone. Mind if I sit here?" Dillon asked, gaining looks and eyebrow raises.

"Why would we do that Franklin?" the main jock said.

"Well Jack, I need somewhere to sit and plus, there is an open seat here." Dillon stated, gesturing at an empty space on the bench.

A chuckle was shared amongst the crowd as Jack just continued to stare at Dillon in shock.

As Dillon awaited an answer, Sierra walked over to her cousin.

"Dillon, come on." She said, hands on her hips.

A smirk came to Jack's face, "Naw man, you're crazy if you think you are going to sit here when you are associated with her."

"I'm not." Dillon said hurriedly, shooting a side glare at Sierra, who began to have a frown cross her face.

"So you don't want to be associated with your own cousin?" she asked.

At the revelation of their association, a laugh then sounded off from the table dwelling jocks and cheerleaders, much to Dillon's embarrassment.

"Now you're sure as hell not sitting here. Shoo!" Jack said, unable to hide his smile.

Dillon looked at the ground for a few seconds before storming off.

"_Thanks a lot._" Dillon grumbled to himself as he walked past his cousin, who rolled her eyes at him before walking off in his direction.

As they walked however, they heard some kind of commotion coming from the center of the lunch area; a large crowd also surrounded the area.

"What's that about?" Dillon asked.

"Don't know. Who cares anyway, not our business." Sierra response before continuing her walk.

Curiosity got the best of Dillon however and he rushed over to the crowd. Sierra soghed in irritation but went with her cousin.

'Got to make sure he does nothing stupid.' She thought to herself.

When the two got further into the crowd, they saw that at the center was two boys pushing a skinner boy back and forth between theme.

"Come on Danny boy. Fight back." One of the boys said with a laugh.

Danny fixed his glasses, "I have no reason to fight nimrods like you two, so allow me to take my leave."

The other boy grabbed Danny by his collared shirt and lifted him off the ground, "Don't insult us Tucker." he said before rearing his fist back to the cheer of anticipation from the crowd.

"Enough." a voice said, making the crowd go silent.

Malik then walked up to the scene with his arms crossed, "Really you two?"

The boy holding Danny let him go and rubbed the back of his neck, "We were just having fun with the little guy. He's the one who took in too seriously and insulted us."

"Even so," Malik said as he began to stalk forward, "you do realize that you can't fight right? If you two do that, you will be out of the season until the board decides to let you play again."

"Fair enough." one of the boys said before signaling the other to follow him as he walked off.

Malik then turned to the crowd, "Now, get back to your lunch." he said.

The crowd then hurriedly dismissed, Dillon and Sierra standing at a pillar.

"See why I want to be that popular? See how he can just tell a whole crowd of high schoolers what to do? If I was to do that, I'd get ignored immediately." Dillon told his cousin, "I would of began that path if you hadn't of ruined it." he added with a frown.

Sierra kept a blank expression before then turning and walking off.

Dillon furrowed his brow and called out to her, "No response?"

Sierra just kept walking, not allowing Dillon to see her hurt expression.

* * *

Chiaki looked around in wonder as she and her brother walked down the street. Hiro's expression was neutral in comparison to his sister, his arms crossed.

"Lighten up Hiro." Chiaki whined, "This is the most advanced city we have seen in person."

"That is true, but it could easily be destroyed in a heartbeat once a TokiZyu shows up on the scene." Hiro responded.

Chiaki sighed, neither of them noticing Zei watching them from a rooftop.

"Game on Zikangers." She said with a slight chuckle as she then disappeared.

* * *

Zei then appeared in an alleyway where she saw a rugged old man with a large greying beard in tattered clothes and a beanie. He had a cardboard sign nearby and bottles of what Zei assumed to be beer. On the sign, it read 'Spare Change for a Man Down on His Luck?'.

She watched as the man looked at a building that had the words 'Gaia Corporation' in green.

"Stupid Gaia Corp." he said in a slurred voice, "Stupid city. Don't they see I need help? They haven't suffered loses like me." he then released a heavy cough.

Zei smiled and walked up to the man, "Hey mister?"

Upon seeing Zei, the man made a failed attempt to smooth down his hair and beard.

Zei kneeled in front of him, "I couldn't help but notice your anger towards this city and Gaia Corp." Zei stated.

The man's fact contorted into a scowl, "Gaia fired me after my loyal thirty-five years of service. Then when I'm fired, the population of this town decides to let me rot and sit in dingey alleyways. They deserve to suffer."

Zei smiled brighter and exposed a device that seemed to be an injector of some kind with a huge port on the back. In her other hand was a black device with a round top and flat bottom. Near the top on the left side sat a silver button while the face of the device had a silver circle that contained clock markings and a purple silhouette of a squid.

"These can give you the ability to get your revenge. If you agree that is." Zei said.

The man looked at the two devices and nodded, "As long as it can help me teach others why not to allow people to be treated like rodents."

Zei then pressed the button on the small device, a deep and distorted voice came from it.

**==SQUID!==**

She then inserted it into the injector flat end first and injected the man, who screamed in pain as blue electricity shot through him. Zei covered his mouth until the screaming stopped, seeing that the man now had electric blue eyes in place of his hazel ones. She then removed the small device and held it out to the man.

"Do me a favor and use this TokiZyu Timer and become a TokiZyu. Okay sweetie?" she said with a heart-warming smile.

The man took it with an emotionless expression.

* * *

Dillon opened the door of the store's freezer and grabbed a pack of ice cream sandwiches as he pouted to himself. He had been planning his ascension to popularity for months, and now he had to come up with a whole new plan due to his cousin.

'_Why did her parents leave her with us?_' Dillon asked himself as Sierra walked up to him.

"You going to pout all day or are we going to get what we need and go?" she asked in irritation.

"What _I_ needed was to start being popular. Not that you cared." Dillon responded harshly.

"It's not that important." A third voice announced.

Dillon turned to see Malik looking through another freezer.

"You shouldn't be worried about how popular or unpopular you are Dillon. The time for that has passed." he said, not bothering to look at the two.

"You-you know my name?" Dillon asked.

Malik's lips dropped into a slight frown as he searched the freezer, "We've been in the same schools since third grade." he then closed the freezer, "Of course I know it. Plus, with how often you were being made fun of, I was bound to learn it sooner or later."

"Fair enough. But look at you! You're the most popular guy in school. Doesn't that sound awesome to you?" Dillon questioned.

"Has some perks, sure." Malik said before walking towards the entrance of the store.

Dillon handed Sierra the box of ice cream sandwiches before rushing towards Malik.

Sierra sighed as she walked to the cashier, "He's going to get himself in trouble one of these days."

Dillon caught up to Malik outside, "I have a question."

Malik stopped and turned to Dillon, irritation visible in his eyes, "What?"

"How did you get so popular?" Dillon asked.

"I was a natural fit." Malik said, looking Dillon dead in the eyes, "You are not."

Dillon's face fell before the two heard "Hey!"

Dillon turned to see Sierra hand him a bag before marching up to Malik.

"Only I get to crush his dreams like that. Family privilege." she said with a scowl.

Malik put his hands up, "I'm not crushing his dreams. I'm just telling him that trying to become as popular as me isn't something he can do as he is now." Malik explained.

Sierra was about to argue back, but the three teens heard a shout.

"Get off of me!" a man yelled as the homeless man Zei met dragged him along the street.

The homeless man tossed him down and then looked at all the civilians on the street before reaching into his pocket. Malik quickly ran towards the man, distracting him for a moment before tackling him. The homeless man then punched Malik off of him and pulled out the TokiZyu Timer.

Dillon tilted his head, "What...?"

The man pressed the button on the timer.

**==SQUID!==**

He then pressed the flat end against his body and his eyes flashed a bright blue. He let out a yell as a cracked cyan blue clock appeared above him and shot a beam down over him. When the beam disappeared, a new figure stood in the homeless man's place. It had a black body with blueish-white armor on the shins, forefeet, knees, arms, and upper torso. On the back of the shoulder armor on each shoulder sat one extra blueish-white cybernetic arm each. The head was cone shaped and was the same blueish-white color with electric blue eyes.

On it's waist sat a belt that held the TokiZyu Timer as a buckle. The creature then walked towards Malik threateningly, using its cybernetic arms to grab his wrists and lift him.

"You will all suffer." the squid creature said in a cybernetic voice similar to the homeless man.

It then punched Malik in the gut and threw him aside as the other civilians ran.

"It'll kill him." Dillon said before dropping the bag and running towards Malik.

"Dillon!" Sierra shouted, running after her cousin.

Dillon ran in between the Squid monster and Malik with his hands up as Sierra kneeled besides Malik behind him.

"Listen," Dillon said with a swallow, "I don't know what you want, but this isn't the way to go about it."

The squid monster gave a dark chuckle and advanced towards the three teens.

Hiro ran in and grabbed the arm of the squid monster and kneed it in the gut and pushed it back as Chiaki ran up to the three other teens.

"You guys okay?" She asked, worry evident in her face and voice.

"Yeah." Malik said, Sierra helping him brace himself on his elbow.

"Can you tell this thing to back off?" Dillon asked.

"There's no reasoning with a TokiZyu. They have to be destroyed." Hiro said before pulling out an object similar to the TokiZyu Timer.

The design was almost the same except that instead of the silhouette in the center of the silver clock outline, it was the roman numeral for two colored blue. The activation button was also blue instead of silver.

Chiaki pulled out her own, which was the same as her brother's, just colored yellow in place of blue and the roman numeral for three in the center.

"Seems to be a squid." she said, crossing her right arm over her chest with her thumb over the activation button on her timer.

"Doesn't matter if it was a buffalo. Its getting destroyed." Hiro said, striking a similar pose.

Hiro then pressed the activation button, Chiaki doing the same a second afterwards. Their timers however, had a more upbeat and clear voice in comparison.

**==RUNNER!==**

**==ICHTHYS!==**

They then held up their left wrists, revealing the devices strapped to them before inserting their timers in the slot on the back flat end first. The wrist devices then called out in a similar voice to their timers.

**==TIME STARTING!==**

Blue holographic analog clock appeared behind Hiro while a yellow one appeared behind Chiaki. As the clock hands spun, the twins put their arms out to their sides before slowly bringing both together above their heads. They then brought their hands down with the face of the wrist devices facing their right cheeks.

"Zikan Change!" they shouted before pressing the red button towards the top of their wrists devices.

The clocks behind the two stopped at different times; Hiro's at 2 o'clock and Chiaki's at 3 o'clock. The voice then called out again.

**==ZIKAN CHANGE!==**

The clocks then shot up above them before then slowly dropping down over them, traveling over their bodies, stopping at their feet.

**==ZIKAN BLUE!==**

**==ZIKAN YELLOW!==**

The clocks faded and the two were now dressed in new uniforms. Hiro's suit was black on his legs, the left side of his torso and left arm while the right side of his torso and right arm were blue. His suit had forearm high gloves and calf high boots which were blue and had silver cuffs. The belt and neck were white and the buckle of the belt was silver with a blue light in the center. In the center of his chest was a circle with a silver rim and black center. In the center was the roman numeral for two.

Chiaki's suit was essentially the same with yellow in place of blue, the roman numeral for three in place of the roman numeral for two, and an added yellow skirt. Their helmets were also almost the same with the only differences being the personal color and numeral on the forehead. Both had silver mouth plates and silver frame around their personally colored visors that were shaped in a downwards arrow shape. The sides of the helmet, jawline, and chins were in their personal colors. The upper sides of the helmet were black and in the center of the forehead was a circle that merged into the visor that held Hiro and Chiaki's respective numerals.

Hiro held up the number two with his fingers, "Power of the Windrunner! Zikan Blue!"

Chiaki held up three fingers, "Power of the Stegoichthys! Zikan Yellow!"

"Doubutsu Sentai!" Hiro called out.

The twins then struck a pose where Chiaki was on one knee pointing at the Squid TokiZyu with Hiro standing behind her with his right arm up in the sky.

"Zikanger!" the two announced.

Dillon, Malik, and Sierra looked on in awe as Hiro curled his right hand into a fist.

"Your future changes now!" Hiro called out, staring down the Squid TokiZyu.

* * *

**A/N: Annnnnnddddd, that's all for now folks. Made the decision to cut off the story here for now less the chapter be thirteen thousand plus words. I respect the authors on this site that write almost if not over that amount, but I don't want to go there unless I have to (See my currently on hiatus story Power Rangers Solar Guardians if you need an example) and with how long I've been waiting to post it, I just think it's best to cut here and start the next chapter with the follow through. So think of this as a part one to a two part story a la Halloween 1 to Halloween 2 and Infinity War to Endgame.**

**Anyway, that ends my first "Super Hero Time" block if you will. Im not going to make it official by using the Super Hero Time opening and ending (especially since xXRocketShark216Xx is already doing that and I don't want to step on his toes or anything) so its just going to be new chapters coming out 30 minutes in relation to each other.**

**To clarify: Kamen Rider Byte will be first followed by Zikanger in 30 minutes. Keep in mind that the amount of minutes in between could be shortened if I feel the need to do so or if the readers (you all) recommend a shortening of the wait.**

**I doubt the latter with happen though, who would honestly spend their valuable time reading my sub par stories with my sub par writing skills when you have more talented writers on this site like ICrzy, RocketShark, Blackvvater (even if its only one story so far), among others who I'm probably forgetting to mention. So go, read more valuable work than my own.**

**All (somewhat) jokes aside, i****f you liked this story, don't forget to review, follow, and maybe even favorite this story. Even if you didn't like it, try leaving me some constructive criticism to tell me how I can make the story better (this extends to the people who may like this story as well).**

**Till Next Time, Happy Reading Everyone ~ Trey-El ;-)**


	2. Hour 2: Wild Time Defenders

**Hour 2: Wild Time Defenders**

**A/N: Heyyyyy everyone, it's Trey-El here with the second chapter of Doubutsu Sentai Zikanger. As I said in the previous chapter, this is more of a part two to the premiere chapter; so, if you haven't read it, I'd recommend reading it before you read this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: The Super Sentai brand belongs to Toei, the characters are mine however.**

**Let's Begin.**

* * *

"Your future changes now!" Hiro called out, staring down the Squid TokiZyu.

Behind him and Chiaki, the three other teens were still trying to comprehend what just happened. These two random people transformed into spandex-like suits, that much was obvious, but how they knew what this thing was and how they seemingly already knew how this thing would go was the confusing part. As far as the three knew, there was no report of any kind of creature like this unless it was an Area 51 creature. That couldn't be the case however since the creature was a homeless man who transformed like the two people in front of them.

Hiro ran in first with a battle cry followed by his sister. He went for a jumping roundhouse kick while Chiaki went for a punch to the gut. Hiro's kick was avoided, but the squid monster seemed to not see Chiaki, who connected with her punch before then kicking it square in the chest. Hiro then pressed the attack by once again tackling the creature, but added an arm lock on its right arm.

The Squid TokiZyu then used its shoulder mounted cybernetic arm and its right hip skirt as a second hand to hit and stab Hiro respectively. The blue Zikanger let go of the hold and stumbled back away from the TokiZyu.

As the squid got up, it was hit by a yellow beam from a gun Chiaki now held. It matched the color scheme of the siblings' braces, with the gun being mostly black with a gold cover plate and a red trigger. In the back was a slot for their timers and the barrel was silver. Chiaki let another shot off while simultaneously running towards the monster. Hiro watched his sister run in and held out his right hand.

A holographic cyan blue clock with an empty center then appeared around his wrist and his own gun of the same design as Chiaki's appeared.

**==ZIKAN SHOOTER!==**

Hiro took aim and provided cover fire for his sister as she got close and hit the Squid TokiZyu repeatedly with the bottom of the Shooter's handle. The Squid TokiZyu then used it's two extra arms to grab Chiaki's wrists and used its two hip skirts to do the same to Hiro. The TokiZyu then used its actual arms to press a purple button on the left side of its belt.

**==INKING FIRE!==**

It then held its palms out and shot black beams of energy into the two Zikangers. The siblings were knocked onto the ground and shrugged to stand as the squid began to stalk them. Before it could reach them however, two beams of blue and yellow hit it and knocked the monster down. Hiro and Chiaki looked to the side to see that Dillon and Sierra had their Zikan Shooters in hand.

The Squid TokiZyu growled as it stood up, but was hit in the back by a metal pipe. It looked back to see Malik swing the pipe again. As the two were locked in combat, Chiaki removed her timer and tossed it to Sierra.

"Plug it into the port on the back!" Chiaki instructed before turning to her brother, "Hiro?"

Hiro looked from his sister to Dillon before begrudgingly removing his own timer and tossing it to Dillon, "Do it before your friend is killed."

The cousins inserted the timers and the barrels began to charge up with the main color of their loaned timers.

"Malik! Get down!" Dillon shouted, pointing the gun at the Squid TokiZyu.

Without acknowledging Dillon, Malik jumped out of the way and the two cousins released the balls of energy on the barrels of their guns.

**==ZIKAN BURST!==**

The Squid TokiZyu cowered, but when nothing happened, he looked up to see that time had stopped and the beams were trapped mid-shot.

"What..?" The former homeless man asked.

"That was me sweetie." a voice said.

The Squid TokiZyu looked up to see Zei sitting on top of a building. The woman smiled at him before launching herself off of the building and landed on her feet painlessly.

"We should leave. Those beams would have destroyed your timer and your new powers." she stated.

Zei then held on to the Squid TokiZyu and vanished in a bright light. A few seconds after the two left, time started back up and the beams of energy sailed into an alleyway and made an explosion. The five teens looked around in confusion as they all searched for signs of the TokiZyu.

"Where did it go?" Sierra asked.

"Did you two hit it already?" Malik questioned.

"No, if they did, the beams wouldn't of made it into the alley." Chiaki explained.

Hiro curled his hand into a fist, "It must of been the Time Wranglers." he said mostly to himself.

Chiaki looked to her brother before pressing the red button on her now empty brace, her suit disappearing. She stood up and walked over to the three normal teens.

"Thanks for the help you three." she said with a smile.

"No problem." Sierra responded with a similarly warm smile.

"There is one problem." Hiro said as he approached the group also untransformed, "You three should of ran."

Dillon scoffed, "We just helped you dude! The least you could do is say thank you." he said.

Hiro snatched his Zikan Shooter from Dillon and stared the other teen in the eyes.

"I apologize, my son can be a bit rude." Takahashi said as he approached.

The three other teens looked at the older man while Dillon and Hiro still stared holes into each other.

"Hiro!"

"Dillon!"

Hiro and Dillon turned to see their sibling and cousin respectively looking at them in disappointment. The two took one more glare at each other before turning to Hiro and Chiaki's father.

"What was that thing?" Malik asked.

"I shall explain it all after we check you three for any TokiZyu related injures. Come." Takahashi explained.

Malik then pointed behind himself, "I have a car."

Takahashi chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, "Right, right. To your vehicle then.

* * *

"Yes Mom. Sierra and I are fine, we are just staying here until we get some answers on what that whole deal with the monster was about." Dillon explained.

He had just gotten on the phone with his mother after he, Malik, and Sierra got checked and cleared for any TokiZyu related injures. The three now wanted answers and were waiting for them. Malik had also talked to who ever it is he lived with, but he had took it outside away from the other two.

"We'll be home as soon as possible mom. Love you too." Dillon said before hanging up.

"How's Aunt Lisa?" Sierra asked.

Dillon turned to his cousin, "How do you think she is? Worried sick." he said.

To, for once, avoid a verbal sparring match with her cousin, Sierra turned to the table at which where Malik, The Ogai family, Daemon, and Shay were either sitting or standing around. She walked towards the ground, shadowed by her cousin.

"Okay," she said as she approached, "answering time."

"Where do you want to start?" Daemon asked.

"First thing's first: what was that thing out there." Dillon asked.

A projection of multiple animal themed monsters appeared over the table.

"They're called TokiZyu. They are robotic beings created with the purpose of eliminating the human race." Shay explained.

Dillon's eyes scanned the projection, "How's there so many of these things and yet we haven't heard of them before today?" he asked.

Malik shrugged, "Government cover-up?"

"No. The reason you haven't heard of any other TokiZyu before now is because the one you saw today is the first TokiZyu chronologically." Hiro stated.

"Hold up; these things only just started showing up today? Why are there so many in the projection then? I doubt those are speculative designs." Sierra said.

"They're from the future." Chiaki said, "Two hundred and sixty years into the future to be exact."

"So how do you know about these things if they are almost three hundred years ahead of us?" Malik asked Chiaki.

"Because we are from that future as well." she responded with an nervous chuckle.

Sierra rubbed the bridge of her nose, "Wait, so you're telling me that you came back from the year..."

"2279." Takahashi said.

"2279." Sierra started, "To fight these things early? Why not just take them down from your future? Who knows what kind of ramifications-"

"It'll be too late by our time. In the future, humanity will be brought to near extinction by these creatures and their creators." Hiro said darkly, staring a hole into the floor.

"Their 'creators'?" Dillon questioned.

The projection then changed to an image of four blacked out silhouettes made of two males and two females. One of the men sat on a throne with his chin resting on his left hand and in his right was a cane.

"These are their creators, the Time Wranglers. They traveled to this year and began creating TokiZyu to slowly destroy humanity." Shay explained.

"With the throne I'm guessing their goal was world domination." Sierra said.

Chiaki nodded in response.

"So why don't you find them now and get rid of them?" Dillon suggested.

Hiro sighed, "If it were that easy, don't you think we would of done it already? The Time Wranglers are powerful beings who shouldn't be taken lightly." he said, glaring at the grey eyed teen.

"Was just a suggestion. Don't have to be a prick about it." Dillon huffed with crossed arms.

Hiro shot up and got in Dillon's face, "Why don't you try stepping in my shoes before you judge anyone."

Dillon shoved Hiro back and Sierra stood in between the two males.

"Can both of you stop acting like your on your periods and focus?" She said, glaring at them both.

"I'll focus after I'm finished with him!" Dillon said, attempting to get past his cousin.

"Bring it on!" Hiro responded.

"Enough!" Takahashi shouted, gaining everyone's attention.

He then took a deep breath before continuing, "We don't need to be arguing right now when this new TokiZyu is running amok."

* * *

The Squid TokiZyu fell to its knees as it painfully transferred between itself and the homeless man. Zei slowly skipped through a hopscotch nearby.

"You're not looking too good there sweetie." she said as she finished the hopscotch, "Looks like you need another dose right?"

She then pulled out the injector and walked over to the Squid TokiZyu and removed the TokiZyu Timer from his belt and activated it again.

**==SQUID!==**

She inserted the timer and then injected the monster with it again. A bluish-white aurora then appeared around the Squid TokiZyu and stopped the shifting that was happening. Zei smiled and placed the timer back into the squid's belt before squatting down next to it.

"Go cause some more mayhem for me."

* * *

"Doesn't really matter dad, Chiaki and I will handle the TokiZyu." he then looked at Dillon, "Especially since civilians won't be in the way."

"But yet we ended up saving _you_." Dillon shot back.

"If you ask me, you might need more members. After all, it's a squid with four arms and two tentacles. You need people to have your back." Sierra explained before turning to Dillon, "We should be getting home before Aunt Lisa starts worrying even more."

As the two began to walk towards the entrance, Malik went to get up from his chair when an alarm went off. The holographic table then projected a map of the city with a red beacon blinking and moving up the street.

"What's that?" Malik asked, staring at the beacon.

"Our TokiZyu Alarm and Scanning System." Shay said, "With a name like that, you can probably guess what it's used for."

"Yeah." Malik said, "So, what's the plan?"

"My sister and I handle it." Hiro said, turning to walk off.

"What if you two need back up?" Malik asked.

Hiro turned to the athlete, "What back up do we have? None."

Shay then turned to the case nearby, "There is one option we could try."

Following her gaze, Hiro scowled, "You can't be serious. They aren't even qualified!" he argued.

"They drove off the TokiZyu though son. They may not be trained, but you have to give them some respect in that regard." Takahashi explained.

Chiaki walked over to her twin, "Come on Hiro, give them a chance. If they're truly not capable, we pull them out and send them home; if they prove to be, we can bolster our numbers and make this a bit easier." she said.

Hiro tapped his foot for a few seconds before letting out a frustrated growl, "Fine, but if they die, I hope you can handle the guilt."

Shay nodded and grabbed the case, setting it down on the table and opening it to reveal three more braces identical to the braces on Hiro and Chiaki's wrists and three other timers similar to the times owned by the twins.

They all had a black base and silver circle engraved on the front, but the color of the activation button and roman numerals within the silver circle were different between each timer. The left-most timer had a green activation button with the numeral for the number four also in green. The one in the center traded the green for red and had the numeral for one while the right-most timer had a pink coloration with the numeral for five.

"These are the Zikan Changers and the Zikan Timers. We don't have a lot of time, so please choose one if you want to fight." Shay said quickly.

Malik stared the case for a few seconds before grabbing the green timer and one of the braces. Attaching it to his left wrist, a green light flashed over his body.

"What was-"

"DNA locking feature. Makes sure no one on the bad guys' side can use them." Shay explained.

Nearby, Dillon looked to his cousin, "How about it?" he asked.

Sierra hesitated, "I don't know if it's a good idea." she said.

Dillon smirked, "I'm going for it." he stated before walking over to the case and removing the red timer and a brace of his own, locking it onto his wrist and having a red light flash over his body as well.

"Still trying to follow me as an example?" Malik asked.

Dillon shrugged with a smile before looking to his cousin with expectation in his eyes. Sierra frowned; she knew that Dillon realized she would then join because as much as she would argue with him, family was family. Letting out an irritated huff, Sierra walked over and grabbed the remaining timer and changer.

Hiro took a deep breath, "Okay everyone, we need to get moving."

Nodding, the four other teens followed him out of the ship and into Malik's car before diving towards the city.

* * *

The Squid TokiZyu laughed as it flung cars and people around like rag dolls. He stopped and turned however when he heard a car roll up behind him. Seeing the disturbance to be the five teenagers he attacked earlier, the cephalopod gave a dark chuckle.

"So you've returned. I assume you are prepared to suffer the consequences of allowing people to rot?" he asked.

Hiro pulled out his timer, but his sister stepped forward.

"What do you mean? I doubt we've done anything to you until you started attacking innocent people." she stated.

The Squid TokiZyu scoffed, "The people of this city was not there for me when I needed them. Even though, I helped create items for their benefit to keep their lives happy. What do I get in return? A termination letter and a loss of my house." he said bitterly.

"Sorry for your loss sir, but this ends now." Dillon said before raising his timer in the same way he saw the twins do it earlier.

The other four did the same before they all activated their Zikan Timer

**==GURRATH!==**

**==RUNNER!==**

**==ICHTHYS!==**

**==GIGANT!==**

**==RATTLE!==**

They all then inserted their timers in the changer.

**==TIME STARTING!==**

A holographic clock in the color of the respective timer appeared behind each teen. As the hands endlessly turned, they all stuck their arms out to the side to slowly raise them above their heads and then bought them back down so that the face plate of their changers were facing their right cheeks.

"Zikan Change!" they all shouted before activating their changers and bringing their arms to their sides.

**==ZIKAN CHANGE!==**

The clocks stopped at one, two, three, four, and five o'clock for Dillon, Hiro, Chiaki, Malik, and Sierra respectively. The clocks then shifted above their heads before dropping down over them.

**==ZIKAN RED!==**

**==ZIKAN BLUE!==**

**==ZIKAN YELLOW!==**

**==ZIKAN GREEN!==**

**==ZIKAN PINK!==**

The clocks faded away at their feet to reveal the five in their suits. Dillon and Malik's suits were identical to Hiro's minus the personal color and roman numerals. Sierra and Chiaki's suits were the same deal, being almost the same with a color and numeral swap.

Dillon held up the number one, "Power of the Gurrath! Zikan Red!"

Hiro held up the number two, "Power of the Windrunner! Zikan Blue!"

Chiaki held up the number three, "Power of the Stegoichthys! Zikan Yellow!"

Malik held up the number four, "Power of the Gigantelope! Zikan Green!"

Sierra held up the number five, "Power of the Rattleback! Zikan Pink!"

"Doubutsu Sentai!" Both Dillon and Hiro said, glancing at each other.

"Zikanger!" they all called out, an explosion happening behind them.

Dillon and Sierra flinched while Malik just looked back.

"What was that about?" Dillon asked.

"Your future changes now!" Hiro called before running at the Squid TokiZyu.

Summoning his Zikan Shooter, Zikan Blue began raining shots on the Squid TokiZyu before getting close enough to punch it in the gut. The Squid then used its extra arms to punch the Zikanger before grabbing him by his wrists and lifted him. Before any damage could be done though, four differently colored bolts hit the monster, causing it to drop Hiro.

Looking back, Hiro saw his new team with their Zikan Shooters summoned, aiming at the TokiZyu.

"Maybe don't just rush in next time bro?" Chiaki asked, smiling beneath her helmet.

Hiro growled, "Yeah yeah."

"Would of gotten yourself almost killed once again eh?" Dillon asked.

Hiro glared at him, "Would like to see you do any better!" he shouted.

Dillon twirled his gun, "Gladly." He went to run in, but was stopped by his cousin.

"Hold on there hotshot. Did you forget we don't know how to engage that thing?" Sierra reasoned.

The Squid TokiZyu then activated his belt.

**==INKING FIRE!==**

He then shot out black bolts of energy at the four. Thinking fast, Malik tackled the others, the blast flying past the teens and hitting a deserted car down the street.

"How about we worry about what we can or can't do later." he said.

The others nodded and got back to their feet, running towards the Squid TokiZyu, who willed his arms and hip skirts to life. Hiro got to his feet and joined his team as the arms and hip skirts of the TokiZyu grew and shot towards them. While Hiro and Chiaki acrobatically leaped over the appendages, Dillon and Sierra rather clumsily rolled and backed out of the way of them. Malik simply knocked the appendages out of his way as he continued to charge forward.

Reaching the Squid TokiZyu first, Malik threw a punch at its head that was dodged before quickly rebounding with a back hand that connected flush. The monster stumbled back, where he was met with punches from Hiro and kicks from Chiaki. From a safe distance behind them, Dillon and Sierra shot at the Squid TokiZyu with Sierra shooting down the monster's appendages when it brought them to life while her cousin focused on the body of the creature. Falling onto his back, the Squid TokiZyu gave a growl before attempting to hit the three Zikangers close to him, but was shot by Dillon and Sierra before he could make any headway in his plan. Removing their Zikan Timers, the two cousins inserted the small items into the back of their Zikan Shooters.

**==ZIKAN CHARGE!==**

The barrels charged with colored energy before they pulled the trigger.

**==ZIKAN BURST!==**

The balls of energy then connected with the Squid TokiZyu's shoulder mounted arms, which were destroyed and left stumps in their place. Touching the stumps and finding them burning, the TokiZyu turned to see the other three heroes aiming their guns at him with their barrels charging as well.

He went to jump away, but was hit in the back of the knee by another shot from Sierra as she and her cousin's barrels recharged. When the energies of the five barrels began pulsating, all five teens pulled their respective triggers.

**==ZIKAN BURST!==**

The blue, yellow, and green energy blasts hit the Squid TokiZyu in the chest while the red and pink ones from Dillon and Sierra hit him in the back. After sparking with purple energy, the Squid TokiZyu fell over and exploded. The three new Zikangers shielded their eyes from the flames until it died down, leaving the homeless man in his regular appearance. Before anything else could happen, time was frozen again as Zei walked over to the unconscious homeless man and picking up the TokiZyu Timer.

She looked it over for a bit before turning to the man, "That's too bad sweetie, you almost got rid of the only obstacle to your revenge. However, their is still time for these five to be killed." she said.

She then walked over the the frozen Ogai siblings with a sickening smile, "If you two think altering the past will save the future, you are mistaken. I'm going to enjoy seeing you two in a puddle of your own blood."

Zei then disappeared as time started once again.

"We actually won?" Sierra asked.

"Of course, you have two professionals here." Hiro said as his gun vanished.

Dillon scoffed to himself, "Professionals who needed the help of newbies." he said, crossing him arms.

Before Hiro could respond, Chiaki stepped in front of him.

"What my brother means to say is thank you for your help." she said.

The homeless man then let out a groan as he woke up. He rubbed the back of his head as he looked up at the colorful heroes around him.

"What-?" he then looked around frantically, "Where am I? What happened?" he asked.

Sirens then sounded off in the distance as Hiro spoke up, "You turned into a monster and started destroying things."

"It was the pale woman with purple eyes. She's responsible." he explained.

Hiro and Chiaki visibly tensed up and an uncomfortable silence followed as cop cars pulled up on the scene.

* * *

Later on, the five Zikangers and three adults sat and stood around the projection table.

"What do you mean I can't leave?" Sierra asked.

"Exactly what I said," Shay explained, "if you forgot, I said that the Zikan Changers are designed to be DNA locked to the user."

Sierra sighed as her memory came back to her, "Yeah, I remember now." she said.

"Anyway," Dillon said as he turned to Hiro and Chiaki, "What's with the woman that guy mentioned. It seems serious from the way you two were silenced."

Hiro launched the projection of the four people around the throne, with one of the female silhouettes turning into Zei.

"By the description the man gave, it has to be Zei. She's a general of the Time Wranglers and one of the more sick and ruthless." Hiro explained.

"So we don't want to run into her then." Malik reasoned.

Chiaki then nodded, "Not even once. She'll seem nice and friendly, but she's far from it." she stated.

"Nicer than you?" Malik replied.

Chiaki's cheeks flushed slightly, "Maybe on the surface, but I'm definitely nicer." she said.

A phone then went off, looking around, all eyes eventually fell on Dillon, who quickly pulled out his phone.

He then answered it, "Hey mom. Yes, Sierra and I are okay. I know we've been out for a long time, but we're on the way home now. Okay, I will, love you too. Okay, bye." he then hung up and turned to his cousin.

"Mom says hi and that she loves you. Oh, and we need to go home."

Sierra nodded and got up before turning to the others around the table, "Well, since my cousin and I are now a part of this little war, I guess we'll see you around?"

"Sure thing!" Chiaki said with a smile.

Hiro gave a grunt in response, much to Dillon's irritation.

Malik then got up as well, "I'd imagine you two need a ride. Also, I should be heading home too."

* * *

The next day, things were mostly normal for Dillon as he walked along the hallways and switching classes. The only thing that was somewhat different was that there seemed to be more of a buzz then usual. He quickly found what it was during lunch.

As Dillon briefly considered walking back over to Jack's table before Sierra walked over to him. He heard Jack's table laughing and he figured it was due to his cousin again.

"What is it this time Sierra?" Dillon said.

She shoved her phone in his face without a word. On the screen was video footage of the battle from yesterday. Luckily, their identities wasn't caught on camera, but Dillon couldn't really care if they were; he was now internet famous. Sure, no one knew it was him, but he knew, and that was enough.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed.

Sierra rolled her eyes at her cousin's reaction, mostly to suppress a smile or smirk.

Dillon then grabbed Sierra's shoulders and shook her, "Do you know what this means!" he asked.

Sierra gave a questioning look, "We were recorded?" she whispered.

Dillon smiled like a madman, "We're famous!" he shouted.

Jack's table looked over and began laughing.

"Yeah right Franklin. Someone like you can't ever be popular." Jack mocked.

Dillon stepped up, "Well, I will have you know," Dillon took Sierra's phone and held it in full view, "I am-"

"A regular teen like anybody else." Sierra interrupted as she stepped in front of Dillon, "So if you would come along with me and stop bothering these people, that would be great." she then grabbed Dillon by the arm and dragged him away as Jack's friends and teammates started laughing.

"What's you problem?! You won't let me be popular will you?" Dillon asked.

"Do you not think?!" Sierra suddenly yelled, being as quiet as possible.

Dillon flinched back slightly, "What do you mean?"

"Do you realize how much jeopardy Aunt Lisa would be in if you revealed your identity to them? Word will get out and any enemy could march up to our doorstep when we aren't ready and there could be fatal consequences." Sierra explained.

Dillon looked down and sighed, "You have a point." he finally said.

"Of course I do. I'm the outcast nerd and the smart one." She said before walking away.

Dillon took a deep breath and followed. When he arrived where Sierra was located, he saw Malik there as well, much to his shock.

"Malik?" he asked, "Why are you-"

"Your cousin wanted us to be near each other during lunch since we are effectively the defenders of the city. Plus, I don't do anything else anyway." Malik explained with a shrug.

"Fair enough." Dillon said, turning to Sierra, "Good thinking."

Sierra smiled, "I know." she said, earning an eye roll from both males.

* * *

**A/N: With that, another chapter of Zikanger has been completed. So, really quick note that I forgot to put in the first chapter: the helmets are a merge between Lupin Red and Time Red (Red Time Force Ranger if you don't know who that is). I felt the need to put this here because the helmets were the most difficult part to explain about the suit for me personally. So those two helmets are the inspiration.**

**Another note I wanted to make after these first two chapters were out of the way was characterization, specifically Dillon and Sierra in this case since they're the only ones I can talk about without spoilers. So, usually in most stories I've read, a character in his position with a cousin like Sierra would defend her/him against bullies and the like and wouldn't care about what others think of them.**

**The best example I can think of is Jared and Jenny from Jurassic Squad by ICrzy. As for Sierra, usually the younger and "nerdier" cousin is timid, shy, and easily intimidated. Jenny in JS for example again. So for Dillon and Sierra, I wanted to throw a wrench in that archetype.**

**So, I made Dillon actually try to fit in and be accepted by those who would mock his cousin instead of giving them the finger and standing by his cousin. Just to make it clear, he doesn't hate his cousin, its just that she interferes with his plans to become popular, as you can see.**

**As for Sierra, I decided to make her the complete opposite of the nerd archetype. So instead of shy and tight lipped, Sierra is confrontational and isn't one to just let the BS fly from anyone. I'll leave it there for now, but that's the deal. Malik is also a character archetype reversal, but that I'll cross that bridge when I get there.**

**As for Hiro and Chiaki, they are more archetypal. Hiro is the rough loner who stands by his sister while Chiaki is the kinder friendly one. However, as a little wrench in the classic "Red V. Blue" rivalry, I have it a bit more openly hostile rather then disappointed/jealous glares and thoughts.**

**So, as always ****i****f you liked this story, don't forget to review, follow, and maybe even favorite this story. Even if you didn't like it, try leaving me some constructive criticism to tell me how I can make the story better (this extends to the people who may like this story as well).**

**Till Next Time, Happy Reading Everyone ~ Trey-El ;-)**


	3. Hour 3: The Workhorse Curse

**Hour 3: The Workhorse Curse**

**A/N: Heyyyyy everyone, it's Trey-El here with the third chapter of Doubutsu Sentai Zikanger. **

**DISCLAIMER: The Super Sentai brand belongs to Toei, the characters are mine however.**

**Let's Begin.**

* * *

Dillon let out another groan as he was slammed onto the mat for the fifth time today by Daemon. It had been about two weeks since the Squid TokiZyu had attacked, so Takahashi decided that while Dillon, his cousin, and Malik were able to drive off the TokiZyu, they would still need training to get to the same level that Hiro and Chiaki were at. Hence, here Dillon was, getting slammed once again.

"Do you think you could go a little softer?" Dillon asked, getting to his feet, "I won't be able to fight any TokiZyu if I'm hurt."

Daemon put his hands on his hips, "That is true, but you must understand that the TokiZyu won't go easy on you." he said.

"Can I at least get a break then? For my legs to heal a bit?" Dillon asked.

Daemon raised an eyebrow, "Your legs hurt?" He asked.

"Yeah..." Dillon said after a brief silence.

"You're just trying to worm your way out of training aren't you?" Malik said as he walked up in a grey muscle shirt and black jeans.

Dillon gave a nervous scoff, "Who me? Never. Where'd you get that impression?"

Malik regarded his teammate calmly, "I've been watching your training and you have not once landed on your feet. Back? Sure. Shoulder? Definitely. Your legs though? Never." he explained.

Dillon then began limping, "I wouldn't be limping if my legs didn't hurt." he said, walking away.

Once he was sure Malik and Daemon weren't looking at him, Dillon changed into his normal walk. He was pretty sure they knew he was fine, but he didn't care as long as he didn't have to get slammed again. He walked into the main deck of the team dubbed '_Zikan Ship_' and saw his cousin sitting in one of the seats at the cockpit with a bag of ice on her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked as he walked over to her.

"Training." Sierra said, "Chiaki went a little over board on it and ended up hurting my shoulder."

"Tell me about it, I just had to fake hurting my leg to get out of my training. Tired of being slammed on my back you know?" Dillon said, taking the seat beside Sierra.

Sierra nodded as Hiro walked into the area.

"Thought you two were supposed to be training." he said.

"We're just taking a break dude, relax. Besides, aren't _you_ supposed to be training too?" Dillon asked with narrowed eyes.

Hiro rolled his own, "I do my training early in the morning for your information. Not that I necessarily have to since, unlike you, I'm not a newbie." he stated.

Dillon scowled, "Whatever. Can you please just leave us be for now? Don't feel like talking to pricks right now." he explained.

Hiro began to walk towards Dillon, but his father walked in.

"Dillon, Sierra. You two alright?" he asked.

Sierra gave the man a wary look, "Sir, could you please tell your daughter to take it a bit easier on me? She hurt my shoulder."

Dillon raised his hand, "Same for Daemon please?"

Hiro scoffed, "You two need to build up your endurance then. Worse injuries can happen when it comes to battling the TokiZyu." he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Dillon shot back.

Hiro began to walk towards Dillon again, but was stopped by his father.

"While I understand your complaints, it's imperative that you two and Malik get fully prepared in order to combat the TokiZyu." Takahashi told the two teens, "Speaking of which, where is Malik?"

"Probably taking another training session with Daemon. How he doesn't complain is beyond me." Dillon said.

"He's a football player Dillon, he'd be more used to training then us." Sierra reasoned.

Dillon suddenly shot up, "Maybe I could join the football team! That'd be a boost in popularity for sure!" he exclaimed.

Sierra raised an eyebrow, "Firstly, why did you suddenly bring that up? Secondly, that's not a good idea. I remember you trying out before school started."

Dillon sharply sucked in his breath, "Good points."

* * *

Zei sat on top of a building with her legs hanging off of the side. She was waving them like a child while watching the evening sky change to an orange-like color.

"Having fun there?" A young male voice asked.

Turning around, Zei saw a young male with black hair and purple eyes just like her own. His suit was a dark grey with royal blue armor over-top that had silver lining.

"Zik!" Zei said excitedly, standing up, "What is my twin brother doing all the way here?"

"Was ordered to follow you by Emps. He doesn't want any trouble along the way as you look to make sure we win again." Zik replied.

Zei scoffed and laughed, "Like I've failed before." she said.

"You haven't." Zik agreed, "However, with people from our time being here, especially those two teens, our king needed there to be no doubt."

Zei nodded, "Guess he has a point." she stated.

"He also isn't happy that the Squid TokiZyu was defeated." Zik said.

Zei scowled at her twin, "How's that my fault?!"

Zik shrugged, "You were in charge of the attack _and _you are the one who created the TokiZyu so yes, it is essentially your fault."

Zei crossed her arms as Zik looked out towards the evening sky.

"Have you gotten to work on finding a new TokiZyu?" he asked.

Zei sighed, "No. You?"

Zik smiled, "Of course my dear twin."

* * *

A whistle blared as Coach Marshall Adams stopped the current practice of Jackson High's resident football team, the Hornets. He was trying to get in some last minute training in on top of the training he was already giving them to prepare for their upcoming game against the Terrence High Terrors. However, there was one problem.

"What's going on today? You guys aren't working as hard as you usually do." The coach said.

"Coach Adams," a player said, taking off his helmet, "We're all tired and we've been working on drills and plays for a week now. I think it's time for a break."

Coach Adams narrowed his eyes, "A break? Do you think I got to take a break when I was playing for this same team at this same high school? No, we sucked it up and kept going, no matter what." he said.

"But Coach-" another player whined.

"No buts! If you have forgotten, we have a game against the Terrors. If we do not come full prepared, we will start off our season with a loss. None of you want that do you?" Marshall asked his team.

The players looked at each other briefly before one came forward.

"What good will this much training do if we are all drained? If we collapse, we will lose anyway." he said.

With that, the entire team walked past Coach Adams and back towards the school. The Coach watched them briefly before growling in irritation and throwing down his hat.

"He really might be a good candidate." Zei said as she and Zik watched on from atop the school building.

"Of course. I'm not usually wrong anyway." Zik said.

Zei then pulled out a new TokiZyu Timer with a purple silhouette of a horse in the center of the silver clock on the face and looked it over with a smirk.

* * *

Some time later, Marshall was alone in his office packing his duffel-bag angrily.

"Those kids don't understand." he said to himself, "This is important. They have all the energy in the world to go out to parties and hang out with their friends at anytime, but it's too much work to train?"

"Sounds like someone's upset."

Marshall looked up, but was immediately injected by Zei. He screamed as blue electricity surged through him, shaking violently. The electricity and his screams eventually stopped as his deep blue eyes became an electric blue color. Zei smiled and pulled the TokiZyu Timer out of the injector and handed it to Marshall.

"You're right, these kids do have time to do everything but train. You can change that now though, can't you?" she rhetorically asked, "As a matter of fact, I know where they'll be tomorrow."

* * *

The next day, Dillon and Sierra entered the local mall and walked over to the food court.

"Are you sure they won't mind?" Sierra asked.

"It's just one day of skipping training. I think we deserve it. After all, aren't you tired of being slammed already?" Dillon asked.

Sierra nodded, "You have a point I guess."

Laughter then filled the court as a group of teens wearing varsity jackets walked in.

Dillon frowned, "The Jackson High Hornets football team." He said bitterly.

"Bad blood?" Sierra asked.

"They're Terrence High's rival. Full of prep kids who have the money to get basically whatever they want." Dillon explained, "Where as our school believes in coming up from the bottom and earning what you have."

"Ah. So prick-bag rich kids?" Sierra asked.

Dillon nodded, "Exactly." he said before paying for the food he had bought with Sierra doing the same quickly after.

Nearby, Coach Adams watched his football team with a scowl, turning the TokiZyu Timer over in his hand.

"You will train. Whether you like it or not." He said before pressing the button on top of the timer.

**HORSE!**

Not losing his scowl, Marshall roughly pressed the flat end of the timer against his chest. As he groaned, a cracked clock appeared above him and shot a beam down onto him. The beam vanished and revealed a robot with horse-like armor appeared in Marshall's place. He then let out a neigh and charged towards the group of football players.

Hearing screams, Dillon and Sierra turned to see the horse monster scoop up the players and run off.

"TokiZyu?" Dillon asked.

"TokiZyu. Let's go." Sierra responded before the two ran after the monster.

* * *

Outside, the Horse TokiZyu slammed the players to the ground.

"Wha-what do you want?" one of the boys asked.

"I want you to start training like you never have before." Marshall said in a robotic version of his own voice, "Or else."

The player raised his eyebrow, "Or else what?"

The Horse TokiZyu opened it's mouth and a cyan blue beam began to charge in the back of his throat. Before he could do anything, two blasts of energy hit him in the back and knocked him off balance, sending the beam in his mouth into a parked car that was then burned. Turning around, Marshall saw the Red and Pink Zikangers aiming their blasters at him.

"None of that kind gentleman." Dillon quipped.

Sierra turned to the football players, "Go! Get out of here!" she commanded.

The boys nodded and ran away. The Horse TokiZyu's eyes then glowed blue as it scanned the two.

"You've skipped training today." He said as his eyes dulled, "Let me teach you a lesson."

The TokiZyu then suddenly rushed forward and kicked Dillon away before swinging an arm towards Sierra. The Pink Zikanger caught it and tried to counter with a blast, but the Horse TokiZyu kicked her leg out and tossed her into some garbage cans. Sierra then watched as her cousin jumped onto the TokiZyu's back and started hitting it with the handle of his Zikan Shooter.

She then touched her helmet, "Zikan Pink to base. We need some assistance here."

* * *

Malik walked out of the boys locker room at Terrence High and stretched his shoulder. A beep from his bag caught his attention and he hastily walked away from the crowd of fellow football players. Once outside, he pulled out his Zikan Changer and pressed the red button on the side.

"This is Malik. What's the problem?"

"_Dillon and Sierra need help. Meet us at the mall._" Chiaki's voice announced.

"Got it." Malik said before running to his car.

* * *

Dillon was tossed into a pair of trash cans as the Horse TokiZyu turned to his cousin. Sierra ducked the attack and shot at the robot before her Zikan Shooter was knocked out of her hands. She was then swiftly tossed next to her cousin.

Dillon quickly crawled over to her, "You alright?" Dillon asked.

"Yeah." Sierra said as she got to her feet, "How'd this guy know that we skipped training though?"

Dillon shrugged as the Horse TokiZyu chuckled.

"Doesn't matter how I know." he said, "Those who skip training will never be good enough at what they do."

"Then you'll be happy that we do." A voice announced.

The Horse TokiZyu turned to the source of the noise and was pelted by two blasts as the Blue and Yellow Zikangers arrived.

Hiro turned to Dillon and Sierra, "Thought you two were taking a day off to relax at home?"

"More like skipping training." The Horse TokiZyu said as he got to his feet.

"Wasn't asking you." Hiro replied as he rushed forward while Chiaki gave him some cover-fire.

The Horse TokiZyu threw a punch, but Hiro caught it and connected with a punch of his own. The TokiZyu staggered, but stayed on his feet and stomped on the ground with spiked rocks shooting into the air before coming back down. Hiro and Chiaki were caught but some of those rocks and were sent to the ground.

The Horse TokiZyu went to step towards the downed Zikangers, but a flash of green tackled him to the ground. Looking up, the TokiZyu saw Zikan Green standing over him.

"A football tackle? You must be a fool." The robot said before swinging its leg at the green hero.

Malik jumped over the swinging leg and then tried to kick the downed TokiZyu, but his leg was caught and he was tossed aside. Getting back to his feet, Malik quickly rolled out of the way of the Horse TokiZyu as it flew at him and followed up by picking the robot up and slamming it into a wall. The Horse TokiZyu then elbowed the football player in the back before shoving him off.

Malik summoned his Zikan Shooter and shot the Horse TokiZyu in the shoulder. He then jumped, doing a flip as he extended his right leg towards the robot. The horse robot moved and then kicked Malik out of the way.

He then began to pant, "You're good." he said simply.

"Yeah, but you aren't. Seeing as how you aren't paying attention to your surroundings." Malik responded.

The Horse TokiZyu turned around and was immediately pelted by the energy blasts from the other Zikangers, sending him on to his back. The five began running towards him, but multiple blue portals blocked their advance. When the portals vanished, multiple beings were suddenly surrounding the Horse TokiZyu. They all looked the same and had a black body with silver armor on their forearms and torso with a silver mask on their faces that had blue eyes.

"What are these things?" Dillon asked.

"Zikagents. The Time Wranglers' foot soldiers." Hiro explained with a growl.

"Or to put it more accurately, their cannon fodder to protect the bigger threat." Chiaki added.

The Zikagents wordlessly summoned short swords and rushed towards the Zikangers. The Horse TokiZyu then got to his feet and stealthily escaped.

Hiro blocked a slash from one agent and swept its legs out from under it. He then got to his feet and shot the agent with his Zikan Shooter before turning to his right to see another one swinging its sword at him. Dodging that attack, Hiro kicked the Zikagent in the chest and shot it in the back, sending it to the ground.

Chiaki somersaulted over the small group of Zikagents trying to attack her and then performed a roundhouse kick that knocked one down before shooting two more. The other agent tried to stab her, but Chiaki leaned out of the way and kicked the Zikagent's arm, sending its sword flying into the air. She shot this one and spotted the last one running at her. She quickly grabbed the sword out of the sky and slashed the approaching Zikagent across its chest, using the momentum to spin around and get on one knee before shooting the robot.

Malik shoulder tackled a Zikagent and rolled back on to his feet before shooting two more. Another agent managed to reach him, but Malik quickly hit in the gut with the but of the handle on his Zikan Shooter before elbowing it in the back, slamming it face first into the ground. The quarterback then looked up to see two Zikagents running at him and chuckled. Using his foot, Malik rolled the downed Zikagent in front of him into the air before kicking it towards the rushing Zikagents. When the three agents connected, Malik shot at the one he kicked, sending all three down.

Dillon dodged a slash from a Zikagent and kicked it away before both of his arms were restrained by two more. As he struggled to get out of their grasp, the foot soldier he kicked away got back to its feet and slashed Dillon across his chest. The two holding Dillon then let him go and kicked him into some trash cans.

Sierra was in a similar situation as she did her best to avoid any attack thrown at her. She eventually felt her back hit a wall, but focused on ducking a slash from another agent which sliced the wall. She was then suddenly had her legs kicked out from under her and landed on her back. She quickly aimed her Zikan Shooter at the nearest Zikagent and shot it in the chest four times before being grabbed by her legs and slung over by her cousin.

The two then watched as the Zikagents stalked towards them while trying to get to their feet.

**ZIKAN BURST!**

The Zikagents turned to the source of the noise and were immediately cut down by three bolts of energy. The two cousins took a sigh of relief and untransformed. Dillon was then suddenly grabbed by his shirt and lifted to his feet by a visibly upset Hiro.

"That was why you should spend your time training instead of slacking off!" He stated.

Dillon shoved his hand away, "Give us a break. That was our first time fighting those things! We couldn't of possibly been prepared." he replied.

"I did pretty well and I've never fought those things." Malik added, "Hiro has a point. You two should really train more."

"Yeah yeah, we get it." Sierra said.

"Anyway," Chiaki then interjected, "Did you two find out anything about this new TokiZyu? A motive or anything?"

"He was going after the Jackson High football team. Was talking about training as per the usual." Dillon explained.

"That makes some sense. Jackson High's team does have a reputation of not training to the fullest. They care more about parties and the like." Malik said.

Hiro then looked towards the ground quizzically, "Then the TokiZyu must be someone who wants the team to train harder."

"Their coach." Malik said.

Dillon pointed at the quarterback, "Yeah. Jackson hasn't made it very far in the season since their coach was a player in the team. He would probably want them to train just as hard."

"However, most teens don't train like they are supposed to." Hiro said, throwing a glare at Dillon and Sierra, which was returned by the male cousin.

"So Zei walks in and makes him the new TokiZyu. Why would he threaten to kill his players though? It doesn't help his team." Sierra stated.

"TokiZyu's have the natural urge to kill other humans. In his case, it was probably train or die." Chiaki explained.

Sierra nodded as Dillon spoke up, "One question though? Where did the Zikagents come from? The Squid TokiZyu didn't have them."

Hiro's fist balled up, "There must be another Time Wrangler here."

"Maybe Zik?" Chiaki asked.

Hiro nodded, "Most likely. We can't worry about that right now; we need to worry about how we're going to fight off this TokiZyu. Can't just storm into Jackson High and beat him up." he said.

"No." Malik said, "We can still arrive to talk to him though."

The other four looked at him with their eyebrows raised.

* * *

"Come on! I know you can do better! Let's go!" Coach Adams shouted to his team.

He watched in satisfaction as his team kept working themselves despite their obvious exhaustion. He had seen an improvement to their drive after he terrorized them with his new power. Sure, it may have been cruel, but ultimately it would make them a better team right? Marshall smiled at the thought of them defeating Terrence High for the first time in years.

Later on, Marshall walked out of the Jackson High building and towards his car. On the way there though, he saw a dark figure watching him.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Doesn't matter. What does matter is that I know you're overworking your team." the figure said.

Marshall scoffed, "Don't know what you're talking about."

"I'm talking about the clock you have. I have one too." The figure then pulled out an object similar to the clock Marshall had.

**GIGANT!**

They then inserted it into something on their wrist which administered a green light.

**TIME STARTING!**

A green holographic clock then appeared behind the figure, making them appear even darker in a blinding green glow. They then raised their arms above their head and brought them back down.

"Zikan Change!" the figure shouted.

**ZIKAN CHANGE!**

The holographic clock stopped at 4 o'clock and shot above the figure before lowering on to them and stopped at their feet.

**ZIKAN GREEN!**

"Power of the Gigantelope! Zikan Green!" Malik exclaimed.

"Oh, it's you." Marshall said in a low tone, "Been waiting for a rematch."

He then pulled out his TokiZyu Timer.

**HORSE!**

He then pressed it against himself and transformed into the Horse TokiZyu. He then charged at the Green Zikanger and threw a punch that was ducked. Malik then jumped up to attempt a roundhouse kick, but was swiftly dodged and punched in the stomach. He was then kicked into a car and fell on his face.

"You aren't going to stop me! I will work those kids to death if it means winning." The Horse TokiZyu said before walking towards the downed Zikanger.

However, two shots rang out and hit the TokiZyu in the chest, forcing him back. The other four Zikangers then ran on to the scene with their Zikan Shooters in hand.

"You know, I can't believe that you actually got him to transform and fight." Dillon said to Malik.

"Yeah yeah." Malik said as Chiaki helped him up.

"Glad it did though. Now we can finish this TokiZyu off." she said.

"Take your best shot!" the TokiZyu yelled.

"Thanks for the invitation." Dillon mocked before shooting at the Horse TokiZyu again.

Hiro then stepped forward, "Let's go!" he commanded.

The five rushed forward and engaged the TokiZyu. Hiro threw a cross that the Horse TokiZyu ducked but was then kicked in the back by Chiaki before taking two more blasts from Sierra and Dillon. While he staggered, Malik jumped off of the shoulders of Sierra and Dillon to perform a flying kick at the TokiZyu, knocking it down. The Horse TokiZyu growled and pressed the button on the side of his belt.

**NEIGHING FIRE!**

The Horse TokiZyu then opened its mouth and let out a cyan blue beam towards the Zikangers. The five teens dodged the blast and inserted their Zikan Timers into their Zikan Shooters.

**ZIKAN CHARGE!**

The TokiZyu tried to blast them again, but the teens were quicker and pulled the triggers on their shooters.

**ZIKAN BURST!**

Blasts of energy then went into the open mouth of the TokiZyu and an explosion followed. When the fire died down, Marshall Adams collapsed and the Horse TokiZyu Timer landed on the pavement. The five teens went to move, but their bodies and the world around them suddenly froze.

"What's going on?' Dillon asked.

Zei and Zik then walked up with Zei picking up the TokiZyu Timer.

"You two!" Hiro yelled out.

While Zik slowly turned to him, Zei shot up with a smile on her face.

"Hello again dear Zikangers! Hope you're having as much fun in the past as we are." she said.

"As we are? How do you know this is the past?" Chiaki asked.

"We are not bound by the rules of time child." Zik said, "We have no past or future, just an everlasting present."

With that, the two Time Wranglers disappeared and time started once again.

"Everlasting present? What does that mean exactly?" Malik asked.

"Like the guy said, they have no past or future." Sierra said.

"Which means we aren't fighting a past version of them." Chiaki added.

"We're fighting the Wranglers as they are in our future. They followed us here." Hiro explained.

"So, exactly how dangerous are they in your future?" Dillon asked.

"None of us could beat them. Even together." Hiro replied.

The five then heard a groan and looked on as Coach Adams began to stir. Chiaki rushed over and helped the man up.

"Are you okay sir?" She asked.

"I think so. Why was I on the floor?" The coach asked.

"That's not really important right now. What is important is that you give your team a break." Malik said.

"But the game-"

"Will be okay if they take a day off." Dillon said, "Overworking them won't make them better."

"Overworking? I don't overwork them." Marshall stated.

"You did for a bit. Trust me, giving them a break is in your best interest." Hiro said.

"How are you going to win a game if all your players end up collapsing on the field?" Sierra asked.

Marshall looked down, "You have a point."

"Yeah. Oh, by the way? Stay away from the woman with the purple eyes and black hair okay?" Chiaki asked.

"How did you know about that?" Marshall asked.

"She made you into a monster that was trying to overwork the football team here since you wanted to beat Terrence High. Trust us, she's no good." Hiro said with a growl.

Marshall nodded, "I promise I will stay away from her."

"Good." Hiro said before turning and walking away.

Chiaki shook her head, "Let me help you to your car." she said to Coach Adams.

* * *

Dillon got slammed on his back again and groaned.

"Have mercy man." He said to Daemon as he struggled back to his feet.

Malik chuckled nearby as Hiro watched stoically.

Dillon turned to Malik, "I don't know why you're so happy. Didn't you lose to Jackson High?" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'm gracious in defeat. Now, you might want to focus." Malik replied.

Dillon turned back to Daemon only to have his legs swept out from under him.

"Ow." Dillon groaned as he landed on his back again.

"You need to train on not turning your back to your opponent." Daemon said, earning a glare from Dillon.

Sierra and Chiaki then walked into the room, Sierra holding an ice pack on her shoulder.

"Not doing much better than I did huh?" Sierra asked.

"Nope." Dillon replied as he got up to his feet again.

'_Never skipping training again._' he thought to himself.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! Wow was this chapter difficult one to write. Not because it's complex; because I honestly wasn't feeling this one at all. I don't what it is, but this was just a case of constant writer's block and laziness when it comes to this one. Byte's issue was internet troubles, this was just me not really wanting to finish this.**

**Anyway, there's something I wanna bring up here and I'll try to make it as quick as possible. Even though it's only happened three times, can you please not ask when something is going to be released or if I'm still doing things? If I'm not continuing a story, I'll inform you all. If there's nothing saying I'm not writing it, odds are I'm still working on it. For those who have read my stuff for a while, you know I have a TERRIBLE track record when it comes to updating stories. I'm trying to fix it, but I can't make any promises.**

**I'm not annoyed with those who asked (it was only two people if you're curious), but asking me won't make finish things faster because I tend to take my time an put out at least decent work.**

**Okay, that's all.**

**So, as always ****i****f you liked this story, don't forget to review, follow, and maybe even favorite this story. Even if you didn't like it, try leaving me some constructive criticism to tell me how I can make the story better (this extends to the people who may like this story as well).**

**Till Next Time, Happy Reading Everyone ~ Trey-El ;-)**


End file.
